That One Wierd Crossover Story
by olopi
Summary: A parodical Mass Effect/Homestuck/Lots of other games Fan Fiction, that is just around becuase the Author had too much time hands. Warning: Really Bad


[[

**Author's Note:**

_This is a parody of other, not all too great Crossover-Fanfics, and should under no circumstance be seen as my full level of capability. Also note that there'll be a bunch of Deus Ex Machinae_

_Also I'm going to try to keep, most NSFW-Scenes Off-Screen, or if necessary try to avoid/censure them, even if it goes against the spirit of this Fanfic._

_Also, all the mistakes canon-wise, and most grammatical ones are intended to be this way._

-The Author. ]]

**Chapter 1: A not-so-new beginning.**

Rednuk Smashguy just woke up. He started his day like every day, and looked outside, just to see that Godzilla and Odin were playing Magic: The Gathering, while casually tearing apart **The Army of Bright Darkness**' Lair. „Just like every day" He thought, while standing up. He walked over to his kitchen, and took some sips of Earl Grey out of the Bathtub he got a while ago. Then he looked at his calendar.

„Ah, training today. ", the clumsy Krogan thought, while looking at the calendar. Then he walked down to the street, where his Mechanical Dragon was waiting. It was piloted by Terezi Pyrope, some blind Dragon Fanatic Rednuk picked up after a match. Of course, having a blind pilot isn't the best idea, but until now nothing ever happened. This surely didn't have to do with him hiring Terezi yesterday. Terezi opened the door, Rednuk got in, then the Mechanical Dragon ran through the streets, to the training area. On the way there Rednuk noticed some fluffy-pink thing sucking in a bunch of trees, just to then become a Tree-shaped fluffy pink thing. Then they arrived at the training area, which also was Shank, one of Rednuk's team members,'s headquarters. "He'S hErE, fInAlLy.", someone behind his back said. The clown again, creepy guy. Always where you'd expect him last.

"G99d. Let us start then. Are all 9f y9u ready? It w9uld be bad if this isn't the case, since the Play-9ffs will start... "

"Yes we are, now stop talking! ", The whole team responded to the coach's speech. This guy always spoke ways too long and much. The team climbed into the Holo-Trainer and started playing. Rednuk's team was kicking off first, so he'd have to get the ball quick. After all he was the Star Player of the **Bashing Battlers, **one of the most successful Blood Bowl teams ever. Rednuk caused more causalities and deaths than every other player combined, while only ever getting injured once. A Snotling once bit off his arm, which quickly was replaced with **The Super-DEM-Robograppler Mk. CII **, a robotic Arm. Rednuk also scored more touchdowns than many other starplayers, even due him being a Basher.

The match started. Right after the ball landed, Rednuk shot a rocket out of his Robotic Arm, while bashing away two enemy players, and started running for the ball. The rocket did hit the ball-grapper, so Rednuk just ran through and grabbed the ball. Meanwhile Ivan Dolvich, who worked for some Mercenary Group before starting playing Blood Bowl, ran over to the endzone, ready to receive a pass.

_[[**Authors Note:** Since I'm not aware how well this character is known: Ivan Dolvich is from the Turn-Based Strategy Game Jagged Alliance. Also, all his Russian dialogue is translated by Google Translator, so it probably makes no sense. ]]_

„передать мне" , Ivan said. This guy speaking next to no English was a serious problem, since no one ever knew what exactly he was saying during a match. Still, seeing as most the enemies were dealing with other teammates, Rednuk passed the ball to Ivan, which resulted in a Touchdown.

"Very g99d. While technically this training team isn't even close t9 what we'll be facing that maneuver was well executed. Also remind me t9 sign Ivan up for an English less9n. Still, I d9 n9t plan t9 trigger him. that'd ….."

With this speech the trainer signalised the training was over.

* * *

Eridan Ampora was in his room. He was just reading some Fan Fiction about some guys reading Fanfiction about some guy reading reading some Fan Fiction about some guys reading Fanfiction about some guy reading reading some Fan Fiction about some guys reading Fanfiction about some guy reading …..

It was a bit boring, since everything that happened was repeated ad Infinitum, and probably opened a black hole somewhere. Still, he had no better things to do, as he just succeeded in filling all of his quadrants. This mostly was due to his extreme awesomeness and charm, which no one in the entire universe could have as much of. It was close to midnight, and Eridan was too bored to do anything useful. What seemed a bit weird to him, was that every of his thoughts were repeated in the Fan Fiction he was currently reading. He was scared about being able to read all his thoughts on the InfraNet, but so were all the characters in that story.

Suddenly…..


End file.
